classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sutton Place Hotel
File:Logo_BLK_Vpls.jpg The Sutton Place Hotels are a collection of sophisticated properties in North America. Each hotel is distinctly different in style, yet all offer timeless elegance, consistent product and dependable service. As a select group of luxury style properties with a definite European flair, each Sutton Place Hotel is carefully selected for proximity to the business, financial and entertainment centers in each city that we are located. Properties currently located in: [[http://www.vancouver.suttonplace.com Vancouver]], British Columbia Canada; [[http://www.toronto.suttonplace.com Toronto]], Ontario Canada; [[http://www.edmonton.suttonplace.com Edmonton]], Alberta Canada; [[http://www.chicago.suttonplace.com Chicago]], Illinois USA The Sutton Place Hotel, Vancouver Few hotels can rival the elegance, European charm and hospitality of The Sutton Place Hotel. One of Vancouver's most beautiful boutique hotels, situated in the heart of downtown Vancouver. The spectacular setting allows guests to experience exceptional service and all the needed amenities within the cosmopolitan ambience of the city set against a majestic backdrop of mountains and sea. With its opulent surroundings, The Sutton Place Hotel Vancouver brings a taste of Europe to one of North America's most beautiful cities. Luxury abounds from the lavishly appointed guest rooms and conference facilities to the innovative Progressive Northwest cuisine and complete beauty and fitness centre at Vida Spa. The Sutton Place Hotel Vancouver is a perennial Condé Nast Traveler Gold List favourite and one of Travel and Leisure’s Top 500 list, is located in the heart of the city, just steps from the arts and entertainment districts, and within walking distance of the chic boutiques on Robson Street - one of Canada's most popular shopping areas. The Sutton Place Hotel, Vancouver - A Tradition of Luxury. The Sutton Place Hotel, Edmonton Connected to five major office towers and over 400 stores, businesses and services in the Edmonton City Centre Mall, every convenience of downtown Edmonton is at your fingertips. The brand new Sir Winston Churchill Square and its plethora of annual international festivals, The Shaw Conference Centre, City Hall, Provincial Law Courts, the Art District – comprising of the The Art Gallery of Alberta, Citadel Theatre, Winspear Centre for the Performing Arts. The Hotel is connected, by an underground pedway, to the Churchill LRT Station – providing fast access to all points north and south, including the University of Alberta, the Alberta Legislature, University Hospital, Commonwealth Stadium (home of the CFL’s Eskimos), Northlands Park horse racing (also the site of Edmonton Capital EX) as well as Rexall Place (home of the 5-time Stanley Cup champion Edmonton Oilers). A variety of city buses can take you from our front doors to The West Edmonton Mall, Grant MacEwan College, several city golf courses and the shops and antique malls of Old Strathcona. A scheduled Sky Shuttle bus service will deliver you to, and from, the Edmonton International Airport (located in Leduc). The Edmonton Municipal Airport (downtown) is just a 5 minute taxicab ride away. The Sutton Place Hotel, Edmonton - Where Service, Comfort and Convenience are a way of life. The Sutton Place Hotel, Toronto Immerse yourself in the European elegance and charm of The Sutton Place Hotel, located in the heart of Toronto, just minutes from financial and fashionable shopping districts, major attractions, and world-class entertainment venues. The hotel features 230 elegant guestrooms, 53 suites graced with original works of art and antiques and 28 fully furnished apartments. Accents Restaurant & Bar offers continental cuisine in a relaxed atmosphere. Meetings and special events meet with success in the hotel’s ten individually designed function rooms and three breathtaking ballrooms. The Sutton Place Hotel, Toronto - Elegance, Grace and Passion The Sutton Place Hotel, Chicago Centrally located in the heart of Chicago’s exclusive Gold Coast neighborhood, The Sutton Place Hotel is the original luxury boutique “lifestyle” hotel when it opened as Hotel 21 East in 1988 in downtown Chicago. This 4 Diamond property launched as The Sutton Place Hotel in 1995, where style meets personalized service and attention to detail. It is just steps away from Michigan Avenue, the exclusive boutiques on Oak Street, as well in the heart of downtown Chicago’s finest dining and night life district. The spectacular setting allows guests to experience the cosmopolitan ambiance of the city set against a majestic backdrop in the heart of one of Chicago’s most affluent residential communities. Each of the 246 guestrooms and suites at The Sutton Place Hotel is appointed with contemporary, yet sophisticated custom-made furnishings, and is equipped with a state-of-the-art entertainment center, including flat screen Televisions, CD/DVD players, great selection of compact discs, and wireless Internet access throughout the hotel. Lavish baths offer deep soaking tubs, separate glass-enclosed showers, plush robes, and aromatic spa amenities. Our level of service and attention to detail will help you make your next stay one to remember at The Sutton Place Hotel, Chicago — where “even the location is a luxury.” External links *The Sutton Place Hotel Group *Tripadvisor.com's ratings for Sutton Place Hotel Vancouver Category:Hotel chains